


More Please

by Mica Eli Hall (Mickey_D)



Series: Insert Your Favorite Boy Here [4]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Blindfolds, F/M, Food, trying new things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-23
Updated: 2014-11-23
Packaged: 2018-02-26 18:19:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2661776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mickey_D/pseuds/Mica%20Eli%20Hall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Trying new things doesn't always have to end badly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	More Please

**Author's Note:**

> Like the others, this can be any boy you want. 
> 
> I think it's sweet. Something I wish would happen to me in real life. :)

He watched her fondly from his position at the stove. She looked so adorable with her arms outstretched and sweeping cautiously in front of her to stop her from the inevitable run-in with the furniture she was sure to have regardless of how careful she was. He was surprised she’d made it out of the living room safely if he was being completely honest. She was talking to herself as she moved forward, her socked feet sliding over the linoleum floor. Her fingers brushed the fridge which made her smile triumphantly finally able to place where she was in the room. Turning to her left, she touched the edge of the island counter. With a much too pleased grin, she hoisted herself up onto the island as gracefully as a clutz like her could. “Is it almost done?” she asked turning her head in what she thought his general direction was.

He chuckled. “You’re impatient today.”

She crossed her arms and pouted. “I never have claimed to be patient.”

“No you haven’t,” he agreed. He joined her on the island top sitting close enough for their legs to touch and their arms to brush. Her hand twitched on her leg and he knew what she wanted. She wanted to hold his hand and trace his fingers. It was something she never failed to do when they sat together. Now, though, she was afraid of touching something she didn’t necessarily want to because she couldn’t see him. He smiled as he put his hand in hers. She happily began tracing his hand and humming. After a while he asked, “Why do you find that so entertaining?”

She turned her head down to their hands. “I don’t know. I just do. It’s strangely comforting.”

Just then the timer on the stove went off and she had to let him go so he could finish with lunch. She started to chew on her lip the longer she waited for him to come back. He was making something new for lunch and she was nervous. Glass clinked against the countertop next to her and he placed a hand on her leg so she knew where he was. “You ready?” he asked.

“No,” she admitted. She wasn’t good with trying new things.

He chose not to comment and filled a fork with a bite. He blew on it for her so it wasn’t too hot. He slowly moved the fork towards her, a hand hovering just below it to keep any falling bits from hitting her. “Open up,” he instructed softly.

Her mouth dropped open and her fingers twisted nervously in the oversized t-shirt she was wearing. He placed the fork gently on her lips. She closed her mouth around it and slowly pulled back taking the food with her. She chewed slowly, thoughtfully, and then she opened her mouth to say, “More please.”

“Do you like it?” he asked.

She nodded, opening her mouth for another forkful. After this bite, she asked. “Can I take the blindfold off now?”

He set the fork down and carefully pulled the blindfold off her eyes. She blinked in the afternoon light coming in from the windows before squinting down at the plate next to her. “You’re right. If I had seen that before I ate any, I wouldn’t have eaten it.” She looked back up at him with a sweet smile. “Thank you for making lunch.”

“Of course, princess.” He handed her the fork before he made his own plate. She ate with the plate of food precariously balanced on her lap in her seat on top of the island. He joined her, and let her steal a few bites off of his plate after she’d finished hers.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> What did you think?


End file.
